Native Tongue
by Esmeia
Summary: Blu and Jewel are enjoying being newly weds and exploring their new home. Jewel notices that Blu might feel a little homesick. The two sit and talk about their futures together in Rio.  Oneshot


**Native Tongue**

**XOXOXOXOXO**

_Author's Note: This is my first Rio fanfiction! I got the movie as a present over the holidays, and I have to say it's one of the best films I've seen in a long time. It has great music, funny characters, adorable romance, and pretty artistry._

_And hey, why not make this a Valentines' fic!_

_Anyway, I love Blu x Jewel. My OTP as far as Rio goes. The Romeo and Juliet of blue Macaws._

_XOXOXOXOXO_

Two bright blue macaws flew through the colorful trees of their home. It seemed they still had those newlywed feelings, for they couldn't resist the urge to chase each other through the trees.

Especially Blu. He never knew flying could be so magical, so exhilarating.

He smiled as he watched his new mate easily zip around the leaves. She looked so graceful, no matter what she did. But when she was flying, it looked more like aerial dancing. Jewel looked so free, so alive when she took to the skies. It was where she truly belonged.

But was this where he belonged?

From as early as he could remember, Blu had always been with his owner, Linda. Even as a tiny chick, he had always known his family to be comprised of her and her parents. It all seemed like one big blur, now that he thought back on the last few months of his life. He met his mate, Jewel, and later befriended Rafael, Nico and Pedro. Then, he fell in love with Jewel, and very nearly died with her as the plane smuggling them away to unknown destinations began to crash and fall into the sea.

That was when Blu finally learned to fly. When he ignored what was in his head, and paid attention to what was in his hear instead. It was amazing how much his mate had taught him, had given him. He didn't regret his choice to live in the wild with her. He could now fly, and would and could follow her anywhere.

Despite this, inferiority gnawed at the corners of his mind. Blu tried to push them away, but he eventually gave up. Thoughts like this had a bad habit of resurfacing, even if he didn't want them to.

What if... what if Jewel was only with Blu because she _had_ to? What if she was settling? It broke his heart to think she might have resigned herself to be with him just to save their dying breed. Blu didn't want her to feel like she _had_ to be with him. _I'm sure, somewhere out there, there might be another blue macaw that's much better for her..._

These thoughts were too much for the male blue macaw to bear. He fluttered his wings, perching on a low-hanging branch. Jewel stopped and turned around to look at him as she hovered in the air. Her cheerful smile disappeared as she took in the appearance of her saddened partner. Concerned, she flew over and perched next to him.

"Hey, Blu. You okay?" Jewel asked, gently nudging his neck with her beak. "Tired?"

"I'm sorry, Jewel," Blu said, forcing a small smile. He looked up at the large canopy leaves above them. "I'm okay. Really, I'm just thinking."

Jewel nodded and snuggled next to him. Blu smiled, despite his unrest, and wrapped a wing around the female.

She was also in deep thought. Did Blu regret leaving all that he had known behind... for her? After all, Linda was practically family to him. He had left that for Jewel. Did he miss her? Did he want to go back?

Jewel felt deeply for Blu. More deeply than she had ever felt about anyone before. She didn't want to keep him away from what made him happy...

"You know, Blu... if you're homesick, I understand," Jewel said, smiling. Blu looked over at her and smiled sheepishly. He was touched at how well she could read him. Like an open book, some might say.

"I'll always miss Linda. She took care of me when I was only a baby," Blu said, recalling fond memories of the sweet, clever girl who he called his best friend. He touched his beak to Jewel's playfully. "But I'm sure I'll see her around from time to time! After all, they say loved ones are always close to your heart, right?"

"Right! Yes, exactly," Jewel said, noticeably brightening up at his words. She gave him a gentle smile. "Linda loves you, us. She'll make time for you, I'm sure."

Blu grinned. Sometimes, Jewel would surprise him with just how caring and sweet she could be. He knew that, underneath those claws and tough persona, Jewel was as sweet as she looked.

But his smile didn't last. Jewel leaned forward intently. No matter how hard he tried to hide it, she was now certain that something more serious was bothering him.

"Blu, seriously. Tell me what's wrong," Jewel said, gentle yet stern. "You know you can tell me anything."

"I-I just don't want to trap you," Blu blurted out.

Awkward silence. Blu felt like bonking himself on the head.

"Trap me?" Jewel finally said. She chuckled, looking at him in amusement. "What do you mean by that?"

"Well, um, er..." Blu stuttered, trying to put his thoughts into understandable words. "Well, you know, being the only two of our kind is a lot of pressure! Maybe you're n-n-not thinking through this clearly. I mean... hoo, boy..." Blu sighed, exhausted. Jewel just stared at him, waiting patiently for him to continue. "Jewel, it's just... there might be others like us out there, somewhere. You don't have to feel like I'm your only choice."

Jewel's green eyes widened in surprise. Did he really think that way? She had known the awkward bird to be insecure. And she understood why, seeing as he never grew up in the wild like the others of his kind. But she never thought something like that would be hurting him.

"Blu, I don't care if there were thousands of birds like us out there," Jewel said firmly. Blu looked over at her, shame evident in his large brown eyes. "I love _you._ You were the one who risked drowning and dying with me a few months ago. No one I've ever met has ever tried to do something so selfless. You're the one I fell in love with in that club. Everything about you is so... so..."

"Dorky?" Blu joked.

"Yes," Jewel said, laughing. "I was going to say different. Wacky. A goofball."

"Hey!" Blu protested. She leaned over and nuzzled her cheek to his, quieting him.

"But you're _my _goofball," Jewel said lovingly. "And I want it to stay that way."

Blu blushed, not knowing what to say to Jewel's kind words. Jewel smiled and nuzzled him.

"Trust me, Blu," Jewel said, yawning softly. "You know me. I was never one to be pressured or forced into anything. I love you. I chose you solely because of that. Whatever we go through, we'll go through it together from now on."

"Together," Blu echoed. He smiled. "You're right. I was silly."

"Yes, you are," Jewel giggled. "I can't believe you actually thought that."

"I know, I know," Blu chuckled. "It's just that... I'd never thought I'd meet a girl like you."

Jewel smiled at him. Blu blushed and struggled to find the words to describe how he felt when he was with her.

"You... um... well, you complete me," Blu said. "I mean, you know, in a you-complete-my-heart, kind of way. Because I'm already complete _physically! _Well, I... wait."

Jewel laughed at his babbling. To some, it might seem confusing, but to her she found it extremely cute and amusing.

"You're so sweet," Jewel said. Her eyes softened as she leaned in to him, whispering, "_Eu te amo_."

"Why, thank you!" Blu said. He then blushed, giving her a curious look. "Um, you did say something nice, right?"

Jewel laughed heartily, rolling her eyes at him. "Yes. It means 'I love you' in Brazilian Portuguese. Our native tongue."

Blu ruffled his feathers excitedly. "Really? I-I love you too, Jewel. Oh, I mean... darn, how did you say it again? You tay amy... ama.. er..."

Jewel snickered at his failed attempt at speaking Portuguese. Blu coughed in embarrassment and she shrugged. "It's the thought that counts."

"_Wo ie ni,_" Blu said. He smiled at her, satisfied. "There we go."

"Wow," Jewel said, impressed. "What language is that?"

"It's Chinese," Blu answered. He laughed lightly as he recalled a memory. "I picked it up when Linda used to take us both out for Chinese food at this nice restaurant. The owners were married and would always say it to each other. I'm glad I could finally use it too."

"Aw, Blu," Jewel smiled, blushing slightly. It wasn't often when Blu got to see her shyer side, but he wasn't complaining. She looked cute either way.

The two birds sat in companionable silence as they watched the colorful sunset over the horizon. No matter how they said it, they knew in their hearts that they would be okay. They survived unimaginable obstacles before. Living together in the jungle wouldn't be so hard.

XOXOXOXOXO

_Author's Note: Yeah, I know. Shameless Blu x Jewel fluffz. But I can't help myself. XD_

_I hope you liked it!_


End file.
